


Lover, Let Me In

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Needs a Hug, Angst, Anidala, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, anakin has nightmares, anakin with PTSD about the war, padmé is that hug, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: Anakin moved his head away and stood still as she nestled hers in the space between his shoulder and neck. “Let me in, Ani. Let me into that mind of yours.”
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Lover, Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song: Lover Let Me In by Maria Mena
> 
> I love anidala but I don't write a lot about them. So, here a quick fic I wrote in one sitting. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The silk sheets were suffocating Anakin as they clung to the cold sweat all over his body. He shot up from his side of the bed, waving his arms dramatically to get the covers away from his skin. He could feel his lungs ache from the heavy breathing and the room was spinning. Now sitting up, Anakin swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his palms. He steadied his breath, focusing on his breathing and letting the Force flow through his body to calm the nerves. He hated his nightmares.

Anakin has always struggled with his dreams. As a child his mother would have to sing him back to sleep and once he came to the Temple, Obi-Wan would let him sleep in his room until he felt safe enough to close his eyes and rest. Anakin looked over his shoulder at Padmé, still sound asleep in their bed. He noted her arm resting on her side, fitting along the curve of her waist and how her hair laid perfectly behind her on the pillow. A smile formed on his lips and he watched her breath in and out, steadily and peacefully. He hoped she never had dreams like his. 

Anakin stepped out onto the balcony. The air traffic was slow tonight, he noticed, eyeing the city skyline. The breeze was cold, brushing his bangs across his eyes and cooling his warm skin. His stare finally landed on the Jedi Temple in the distance. From his view, it looked so out of place among the modern buildings and skyscrapers; so outdated. The breeze blew again and Anakin wrapped his arms around himself, his robe was no help against the cold. 

“Ani?” Her voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Padmé standing in the doorway. She held a shawl around her shoulders and rubbed at one of her eyes. She blinked a few times and her eyes seemed to adjust. “Are you alright?” She asked, her voice raspy but soothing. Padmé stepped out onto the balcony and stood next to him. Her arms curled themselves around his waist and she leaned into him. Anakin melted at the warmth. 

“Just another nightmare.” He told her, looking down at the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in even closer. Padmé moved her hand up and rested it on his chest then shifted it over his heart. 

“You’re heart is racing, Ani.” She said quietly, feeling the rapid beating under her palm. She then reached up with her other hand and pushed the curls from his eyes. Anakin forced a smile out at her. Standing in the glowing lights of the city, she really did look like an angel, he thought. Her hand then moved from his hair to his cheek, Anakin took her hand and leaned his face into her gentle touch. She smiled as he did. 

“You make me forget there's anything bad in the galaxy.” Anakin whispers to her. Padmé blushes, leaning into him again. Her arms wrapping around his torso and her head settling just under his chin. He copied her movements and wrapped himself around her, looking down and placing a small kiss upon her head. He picked up scents of flowers and morning dew. She always smelled of the meadows on Naboo. 

“What did you dream about?” Padmé asked, drawing circles into Anakin's back with her finger. The sensation was calming. Anakin synced his breathing with the circular motions, inhaling and exhaling with each one drawn. But he didn’t miss her question, he knew she would keep asking until he confessed. Anakin hated speaking of his nightmares with her. She wanted to be told the details, she wanted him to talk about it. She had mentioned before that talking would help him get over them. But sometimes, it was too difficult, and he doesn't want her to suffer how he is. He is supposed to protect _ her _ . 

“Ani?” She says again, craning her neck and looking up towards him. “What did you dream of?” Anakin's gaze looked away from her tired eyes. Instead he stared upon the speeders racing by. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Padmé.” He reminds her, still avoiding her eyes. He can feel her warm breath on his chest as she lets out a heavy sigh. Then the circles on his back stop and she takes a step back from him. 

“Anakin.” She says. Her voice was commanding yet still soft and comforting. Padmé then reaches up with her hands and traces his jawline with her fingertips and then holds his head in both hands. Her thumbs stroking his cheek. Then, Padmé stands as tall as she can and places her lips onto his. She wasn’t hasty, no, she was gentle. Anakin could taste the sweetness on her lips and grabbed at her waist pulling her warmth closer to him. Padmé let her hands wander through his hair as she pulled away from their kiss. Anakin looked down at her. She was out of breath, but she tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his once more, asking him quietly, “Tell me.” 

Anakin moved his head away and stood still as she nestled hers in the space between his shoulder and neck. “Let me in, Ani. Let me into that mind of yours.” Her hand was still stroking his hair, the curls sometimes getting caught around her fingers, but Anakin didn’t mind. He liked when she played with his hair. 

“It was a nightmare about a recent battle.” He finally admitted. Her hand stiffed momentarily on his head, but the action quickly returned. He’d been having many dreams about their battles recently. Padmé often questioned if the non-stop fighting was getting to him, but he always denied it. Maybe she was right. 

“Did you win or lose?” 

“We won on the battlefield.” Anakin responded, he lowered his head towards her. “But in my dream things were different. My men were slaughtered and our machines were crushed. The ground was on fire and the flames spread so fast that I was the last one out of my whole battalion left alive. I let all my troops die.” Anakin's voice trailed off at the end. The images of his dream combated the memories of the actual battle. Everything in his mind felt so confusing recently, everything except her. Padmé lifted her head once more to look at him. 

“It was just a dream, Ani.” She reassured him. “You know that in real life, you did not let your men down. You are just being overly critical, and those thoughts are becoming real in your dreams." She explains. "You're a great General, Anakin. I know you would never let that actually happen.” Another cold breeze brushes past them and she sets her head down again. 

“I know.” Anakin says. “You’re right.” And he knew she was. Anakin settled on her words, knowing that if she was saying them, he would be able to relax. She seemed to always know just what to say when his mind was in a mess. It was as if she could predict what he needed to hear even before he knew he needed to hear it. Padmé's hand suddenly drops from his hair and she took his robotic hand in her gasp. 

“Now, come back to bed.” She tells him, pulling him towards the interior of the apartment. “It’s cold and the bed is warm. We need our sleep.” She almost whines, but Anakin liked that tone. He nearly laughed at her as she dragged him back inside. 

“And Anakin?” Padmé says, turning to him once they settled back under the silky covers. He turns to her as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and she places a hand atop his chest. “Your nightmares are only that. Nightmares. They can’t become your reality.” 

“I know.” Anakin whispers. “They won’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment they make my day! You can also find more of my Star Wars content on my Tumblr @Songbird-wings  
> Thanks! :)


End file.
